


Let Me Be a Temple to You

by JamieisClassic



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin gets fucked by a whole line of people the fic, Breeding, Darkest Timeline, Gangbang, Hand Feeding, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, N'zoth/Anduin centric, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Anduin Wrynn, Trans Male Character, Worship, belly bulge, essentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/JamieisClassic
Summary: Anduin allows N'zoth, his god, to consecrate his body into a temple where the people of Stormwind and the Alliance can worship the old god. Mathias arrives to help seal the deal at the end.
Relationships: Mathias Shaw/Anduin Wrynn, N'Zoth/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Let Me Be a Temple to You

**Author's Note:**

> a belated birthday gift for a friend. This is also probably the horniest thing I've ever written so have a field day folks. tagged mildly dubious consent just bc N'zoth is a dubious fuck, everything is consensual tho

Anduin squirmed when the tendril tightened around his waist and helped the other two around his thighs lift him off his throne and tip him back just enough that his subjects could get a good view. He heard murmuring from them as it happened, but his mind was too full of lust and heat and the overwhelming pleasure of finally being taken by his god to really pay them much attention. His throne had become the place of consecration, his will the offering, and his body the temple. Here he would become one with the truest light, the rightest way, the only chance Azeroth had at peace, at unity. 

A tendril writhed against his inner thigh, slick with its own fluid and smelling, oddly, of loam and sea, and Anduin felt himself jerk in want of it somewhere inside him. He was trembling, he knew, but all that mattered was the desperation with which he needed N’zoth to breach him, to fill him, to make his body the holiest place of his worship. 

“Please,” he begged, voice a hoarse whisper, “I am your willing servant, my God, use me as you will, transform me how you must.” 

Within the depths of his mind, he heard the deep, rumbling voice of N’zoth answer, “Very good, little king. I am pleased with your service. Now, you will be rewarded.”

He whined, back arching and toes curling as that slick tendril trailed down to the apex between his thighs, slid through the folds of his aching, sopping cunt, down past his entrance until finally, it began to press into his asshole. It was not what he’d expected, being touched there, the feeling both more pleasurable and less painful than he’d always assumed it would be, but he would concede to his own past perception that his current state and the depth of his desire may be skewing his experience fairly substantially. 

If the slide in made him tremble, the first pull out made him scream, and after the tendril started to build a rhythm of fucking in and out of his ass, pushing in slightly more with each thrust until he could swear it reach up to his stomach, he felt like he was fraying at the edges. Pleasure was overtaking him and, honestly, he didn’t know if there was any reason not to just let himself go. N’zoth had promised him freedom from all his burdens, why not the burden of shame that had surrounded sexual pleasure his entire childhood? 

With a borderline-scream, the pleasure peaked, ending in a mind-shattering orgasm that had him clenching and shaking and, distantly, wondering whether N’zoth had used some sort of magic to enhance the pleasure because he hadn’t even known that level of ecstasy was possible. As he came down, panting hard and trembling, the tendril slowed to a gentle grind that kept him interested without overstimulating him, and when he had recovered and felt ready to continue the consecration there was no communication necessary to encourage N’zoth to start filing his other holes as well. 

The first to be filled was his mouth. The tendril that held his head in place — by curling around his throat, of course — shifted and wrapped so that the tip could prod between his lips without changing its grip on his neck, and he opened himself to it welcomingly, letting his tongue loll out and jaw relax as the tendril slipped inside him. It tasted of brine and musk, neither of which should have been arousing and yet the flavour set his gut on fire and reminded him of the purpose of this act. He would become the holy temple of N’zoth where the people could worship His truth and there was nothing Anduin wanted more than that supplication. 

The tendril worked into his mouth until he was stuffed with it, and then moved on to working into his throat little by little. His need to breathe any longer was questionable, having taken so much of N’zoth’s essence at this point he likely had no need for oxygen, but nevertheless, the tendril stayed shallow enough that he didn’t lose his airflow no matter how curious he was to test that particular limit. Well, that and he’d always liked the idea of asphyxiation, erotic or not, and now that he had an infinitely long tendril pressing into his throat he wished desperately to see just how far down it could go. 

Once the tendril in his mouth seemed to be satisfactory to N’zoth’s purposes, two more came forward from the writhing mass of void to wrap over his hips and play with his folds. One was much smaller than the other, as slender as his pinky throughout and almost imperceptibly small at the top with a strange texture to it, and the other thick and ridged and absolutely delicious looking. The small one slid in first, so slim he could barely feel it when it didn’t intentionally push against his walls, and after a time it seemed to settle into him and the second began to enter as well. Being much larger than the first, the stretch was an ever-present hum in his mind as it slowly pushed inside that only started to abate when it was fully seated and resting firmly against his cervix. 

As the larger tendril started to move, fucking in and out of him with fervour, he couldn’t help the way he twitched and squirmed in N’zoth’s grip. The pleasure was incredible and all-encompassing and he was growing increasingly certain that there was nothing in life, death or beyond that could compare to this sublime pleasure. He was a galaxy, and he was exploding. 

While the larger tendril sped up, thrusts hard and fast and just deep enough to feel without it being painful, the tendril that had mostly been resting in his ass began to twitch and move as well, and if he wasn’t mistaken, it was growing larger at the base. Cracking his eyes open, he watched with a mixture of curiosity and horror as thick bulbs moved along the length of the tendril looking not unlike bocce balls in a sock. As they moved down, eight or maybe nine in total, he wondered distantly what they were and whether they would even fit in him, but then the tendril was widening inside him, stretching him out for these things that were each the size of his fist, and his mind was focused on other things. 

The first bulb started to edge past his rim and he did his best to relax rather than tense. It was more challenging than he’d assumed, letting in something so large, but the general pleasure coursing through his body and the desperation with which he wanted it helped in leagues. Before he knew it, the full heft of the bulb was inside him, adding pressure to the tendril fucking his cunt, and he was flying over the edge of orgasm with a scream. Void help him, it was good, so fucking good, and that was only the first of many bulbs left to be crammed into his body. 

As the first bulb moved farther into him, some invisible and intangible force driving it deeper into his body, the second started to edge past his rim as well, making him shake and tremble with overstimulation. Just as soon a the thought had crossed his mind, however, the tendril still fucking his cunt slowed to a more docile pace, grinding into him gently and helping him come down from his orgasm all while being stuffed full of more and more of these things. In his post-orgasmic state, a little delirious, he wondered again what they were, and the only thing he could come up with was balls of some kind though he couldn’t figure the purpose. 

Deep in his mind, he heard a chuckle. “They are eggs, my little king. I will stuff you with the beginnings of my brood and you will take the offered seed of your people into my temple, your body, to give them life. You will bring a new era of the void to Azeroth for all to bask in,” N’zoth purred, “And your womb… your womb I transform into my own, a nursery for my children. Of this nursery will be bred the strongest of my chosen, my best. Only those worthy of this task may plant their seed there, only my priests and my most devout followers.”

Anduin whimpered, writhing as yet another egg was stuffed into him and those already within traveled deeper and deeper into his guts. “Thank you, my God, thank you. I wish to be bred for you, by you. I wish for nothing more than that, to be your temple and brood mother, your home and beloved. Use me as you will, I am yours.” 

As the words left his lips, his prayer and offering, his vow, he felt something within his body shift and change and, somehow, he knew N’zoth had released his essence directly into his womb through that very slim tendril. He could feel it spreading like ink in water, and though initially it caused his gut to cramp how it often did during his monthly bleed, soon the pain abated and all that remained was a soul-deep, soul-satisfying knowledge that his body was now one with N’zoth — the consecration was complete, and now all that remained was to be inseminated by his people as a show of both his own and their collective loyalty to their god. 

He was broken from his contemplations and emotional ecstasy by the visceral pleasure of the remaining eggs being pumped into him one after the other, all while the tendril in his cunt picked up its pace once again. Shaking and bucking, nearly trying to escape the insurmountability of the pleasure he was feeling, the final egg slid past his rim and the ovipositor tendril finally pulled out, having done its work and he clenched down hard on his eggs and the tendril in his cunt as he came again, this time gushing and dripping slick from the intensity of it. 

For a time, all he did was rest in the tender embrace of N’zoth, letting himself come down and float in the pleasure as he did so, but eventually, he became aware again of the world around him and the people before him, and he knew he would need to get back to work. Thankfully, N’zoth was kind and generous and willing to speak for him, and though he did not himself hear the words, he saw those present for the consecration perk up and stare towards him as N’zoth spoke in their minds. The tendrils that were still filling his holes retreated as his people came forward, the nobles and the various leaders of the Alliance, and he was grateful to Alleria for her aid when she brought a goblet of wine and plate of fruit forward and began to bring each to his mouth. They were offerings to N’zoth, he knew, and they would feed the eggs soon to be growing within him, and while he was grateful for them in that capacity he was also grateful for the fact that they would quench his parched throat and fill his empty belly.

Alleria fed him with delicate fingers, each piece of fruit gently pressed against his lips like a kiss, and helped him wash each bite down with a sip from the goblet of wine. Held as he was, he couldn’t move much, so he was grateful to her for helping him in this way. Soon, Alleria was joined by a handful of the other nobles that were unable to offer him seed, and he found himself quickly lavished with all sorts of meats and wines and ales and even, on one occasion, milk fresh from a lady’s breast. As his stomach was filled slowly but surely, he watched a line form in front of him from all those able to provide seed for the eggs that filled his guts, or perhaps even his womb. 

At the front was one of the nobles of Stormwind whom Anduin knew but didn’t care to remember the name of in his state of inebriation and sublimity — he had more important things to worry about, honestly — and the man seemed quite set on putting his cock in Anduin’s cunt until he froze, deadly still for a moment, before bowing his head and apologizing aloud to N’zoth. A moment later, Anduin felt the man breach his ass, slender cock feeling less than satisfying after being stretched out as he had, but the knowledge of what was happening drove the pleasure up his spine like a rifle shot nonetheless. The man fucked him quick and hard, moaning and whining the whole time he thrust like a puppy against someone’s leg, and it wasn’t long before the man was whimpering through his orgasm and shooting his seed into Anduin’s ass. For all the sex was less than satisfactory, the pleased hum that N’zoth made in his mind more than compensated for it. 

The next man to fuck him wasn’t much better, but the eggs jostled inside him and Anduin couldn’t help but moan as he was stuffed full of another man’s cum. After the second, they all started to blend together as the line moved forward, each person that had been chosen by N’zoth to witness the consecration of his body into temple giving what they could, sustenance or seed, until they were all dry of their offerings. Finally, when all was offered and Anduin was full beyond comprehension, belly and gut bloated from all that had been stuffed into him, one final figure stepped forward. 

Before him stood Overlord Mathias Shaw, one of N’zoth’s greatest champions, at least within Stormwind, and Anduin felt his heart hammer in his chest. He had harboured a crush on the man since he was embarrassingly young, and where that crush should have abated as he got older, it really honestly hadn’t. And now, Shaw was going to put his cock exactly where Anduin had always wanted it and fill him up with his seed. Void, he was shaking and trembling before Shaw had even touched him, and when he did, a soft brush of his hand against the lips of his cunt, he almost lost all sense of the purpose of what they were doing and begged for more. 

Thankfully, his desires lined up with N’zoth’s purposes and soon enough Shaw was stepping closer and getting his cock out to join his fingers in brushing through his folds and playing with his clit. Then he was sliding in, and Anduin didn’t know if he’d ever felt something so close to the divinity of N’zoth’s touch. Mewling and shaking, he submitted to the pleasure as Shaw began to fuck him, his cock just long enough to grind against his cervix, and the thought of how soon he’d be growing heavy with the man’s child was an overwhelming fantasy that dragged him against his will higher and higher up toward orgasm. 

His eyes flew open when he felt breath against his lips, and looked up to see Shaw leaning over him, watching his face carefully. There was heat in his gaze, so much he clenched down on his cock without meaning to, but there was also a softness, an affection that he hadn’t expected to see in one of N’zoth’s champions and he started to wonder if, perhaps, they were allowed to love so long as they did so in N’zoth’s name. He told himself to ask N’zoth later, but before he needed to he could feel an approving rumble in his head and heart that told him, without words, that this sort of love was not only acceptably but encouraged — why, he knew not, but he loved N’zoth and his considerateness all the more for it. The Light had never been forgiving, had never given him what he’d wanted, and had only used him, but N’zoth… N’zoth was capable of mercies and love when it served him, and like a starving dog, Anduin felt that something was better than nothing. 

Tipping his head up to meet Shaw’s lips, he felt the man push into his kiss with a groan, and suddenly he was slipping and falling over the edge of orgasm into a veritable sea of pleasure. Light exploded behind his eyelids like so many fireworks and his body shook like a tree in a storm, and as pleasure raced up his spine and through his body, he felt the cock inside him twitch and stutter and press up against his cervix as his thrusts came to a stop. Shaw stayed there, pressed deep into him, for an immeasurable amount of time before finally starting to pull away with a final kiss. 

When his cock slipped from him, Anduin was powerless to stop the whine that slipped from his throat, though he felt himself melt into a boneless heap of easy comfort when the tendrils holding him up shifted and deposited him into Shaw’s arms. He felt the man nod, evidently responding to some directive from N’zoth, and then he was carried away from the throne room and taken to his quarters above. There, held by a man he loved and full of worship and potential, he fell into a deep and well-earned sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! As always, kudos and comments mean the world ❤❤❤


End file.
